pokemon_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Sunflora
|} Sunflora (Japanese: キマワリ Kimawari) is a Pokémon. It evolves from when exposed to a . Biology Sunflora is a Pokémon with a sunflower-like design. Its trunk and limbs are green, and its head is cream-colored. Its head is circular and has yellow petals growing along the rim. The petals become more vivid as the weather becomes warmer. Sunflora has leaves extending like arms from its round body and two toes on each foot. Sunflora converts . Because of this, it tends to pursue sunlight and is always looking in the direction of the sun. While the sun is up, it moves around in a hectic manner. When the sun sets, it comes to a complete stop and closes its petals. In addition to sunlight, Sunflora needs plenty of water. Sunflora is rarely seen in the wild, but can sometimes be found in . In the anime Major appearances Sunflora made its anime debut in Grin to Win!, when the citizens of Bloomingvale held their annual Sunflora Festival. Many Sunflora appear in Moving Pictures. Sunflora also started to appear under the ownership of Nando beginning in A Secret Sphere of Influence!. A Sunflora from Wigglytuff's Guild traveled along with the new Exploration Team Poképals for their first mission in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time & Darkness. It reappeared in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky - Beyond Time & Darkness. In Three Sides to Every Story!, a group of Sunflora appeared under the ownership of . Other A group of Sunflora appeared in There's a New Gym Leader in Town!. Multiple Sunflora appeared in Thawing an Icy Panic!, they were used by Ramos to stop the snowstorm created by and . Minor appearances A Sunflora was one of the Pokémon seen at the Pokémon Swap Meet in Tricks of the Trade. A Sunflora appeared in Beauty and the Breeder where it participated in Bonitaville's Pokémon Beauty Contest. Two Sunflora appeared in the in The Grass Route while two appeared in the same episode belonging to Ephraim's parents. A Sunflora was one of the inhabitants of an oasis just for Pokémon in Got Miltank?. had three Sunflora in I Politoed Ya So! which were part of her cheerleading squad. Several Sunflora were among the inhabitants of the Dragon Holy Land in Fangs for Nothin'. A Sunflora was used by one of the students of the Pokémon Trainer's School in Gonna Rule The School!. A Sunflora made an appearance in The Rise of Darkrai and Arceus and the Jewel of Life. A group of Sunflora appeared in Strategy Begins at Home!. Sunflora appeared in Zoroark: Master of Illusions as a few of the many local Pokémon who lives in Crown City. One of them worked with the other Pokémon in surrounding to attack him, angry at Zorua for what did to the city. Before a fight broke out, Sunflora, along with the other Pokémon, were calmed by . Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the movie adaptations A Sunflora appears in where it was one of the Pokémon put to sleep by . In the Pokémon Adventures manga Due to the rocks in Ilex Forest reflecting solar energy like the Sun Stone, 's , Sunbo, evolves into Sunflora in The Last Battle VI. As a Sunflora, she continues her support role in Gold's party, mainly using to power up Exbo's moves. In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * : is a member of Wigglytuff Guild. She tends to fret and say "Oh my gosh!" at everything. She keeps her Oh My Gosh Diary in her room and updates it over the course of the game. * : In addition to what happened in Explorers of Time and Darkness, there is a special episode titled Today's "Oh My Gosh". It shows Sunflora attempting a mission issued to her by and , which is to capture a , also known as 'The Invincible Haunter'. She and defeat Haunter at the end of the special episode. Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} |} |} }} |Shadow Pokémon|(Shadow)}}}} |} |} }} }} }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} ( )}} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} |} |} In side games |} |} |area=Endless Level 54, Endless Level 58, Forever Level 4, Mr. Who's Den}} }} |} |} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area=Mitonga Road, Dark Temple}} |} |} |area=Forest: Echo Valley (post-ending)}} |area=Flower Garden: The Garden at the End of Time, Verdant Plaza: Four Seasons in the Forest}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 2 }} |area=Event: Pokémon Safari Appears!}} |area=Sapphire Sea: Sunlit Forest (All Areas)}} |} |} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Bide|Normal|Physical|—|—|10}} |Curse|Ghost|Status|—|—|10}} |Encore|Normal|Status|—|100|5|*}} |Endure|Normal|Status|—|—|10|*}} |Grass Whistle|Grass|Status|—|55|15}} |Grassy Terrain|Grass|Status|—|—|10}} |Helping Hand|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Ingrain|Grass|Status|—|—|20}} |Leech Seed|Grass|Status|—|90|10}} |Morning Sun|Normal|Status|—|—|5}} |Natural Gift|Normal|Physical|—|100|15}} |Nature Power|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Sweet Scent|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |} Evolution |no2=192 |name2=Sunflora |type1-2=Grass }} Sprites Trivia * Sunflora shares its name with and . They are all known as the Sun Pokémon. * Sunflora is 's most frequently used Pokémon disguise in the . Origin Sunflora is based on a . Name origin Sunflora is a combination of ''sun and (plant life). It is also reminiscent of . Kimawari may be a combination of 黄 ki (yellow) or 吉 ki (joy), and 向日葵 himawari (sunflower). In other languages , , and |fr=Héliatronc|frmeaning=From and |es=Sunflora|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Sonnflora|demeaning=From and |it=Sunflora|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=해루미 Haerumi|komeaning=From |zh_cmn=向日花怪 Xiàngrìhuāquài|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Sun-facing flower freak". Also from |hi=सांफ्लोरा Sunflora|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Санфлора Sanflora|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Sunflora (Explorers of Time, Darkness, and Sky) * Team Poképals External links |} Category:Shadow Pokémon in Pokémon Colosseum de:Sonnflora fr:Héliatronc it:Sunflora ja:キマワリ pl:Sunflora zh:向日花怪